An unforgettable vixen
by vixenia
Summary: Its Kagome's 17th birthday. Naraku has been defeated and the world is at peace. Or so they thought. I mean come on what could possibly go wrong now that Naraku's gone? Read and Find out. YoukoxKagome pairing
1. purity

1Konnichi wa Minna-san. This whole fanfiction is dedicated to one of my dearest friends named Tu. She has been a loyal friend to me for years now, and I know she deserves a lot more than just this simple fanfiction, but at least it is better than nothing. Today is her special day which means today is her birthday. So for all those people out there; please wish her a wonderful birthday. That would mean a lot to both of us. Well anyway please enjoy the fanfiction. I wish you all a wonderful year of 2005.

Kagome's P.O.V.

For about two years I have been collecting jewel shards. It was not an easy task either. Just yesterday the gang and I had finally settled the score with Naraku. He was finally put to rest. I wonder how someone could be as cruel as Naraku was. I mean how could anyone murder and take away innocent lives from this world with such a smile as his like he had just got the greatest present for Christmas?

How can anyone enjoy the things he did? I shook my head to clear it from the unwanted thoughts that plagued my mind. Today was my 17th birthday. I must say taking down Naraku must have been the greatest present I ever got. I looked around myself. All my friends were resting since it was still early morning.

In my lap was the fox demon Shippo. The poor thing. He had a small cut on his fore head and a few bruises here and there. I looked to my right. There I saw Miroku and Sango lying against Kirara and they were all cuddled up to each other. The moment would have looked more romantic if Miroku did not have a broken arm and bruises all over. Sango had a cut lip, a few broken ribs, and a twisted ankle. Kirara only had a broken paw.

I looked to my left. Inuyasha had a broken arm, a slash across both his back and his chest, cuts were on both cheeks and he also had a cut lip, and a broken wrist as well as a lot of hair cut off. His hair was completely uneven and only went a little below his shoulder blades. I wonder how he was able to keep it so long for the two years that I have known him.

As for me I only had a few scratches and bruises though I did have a twisted ankle. I sighed. But I think all the pain was worth it. Naraku was dead and that was all that mattered. I sighed again. I began to run my fingers through Shippo's auburn hair; it was soft though it was severely tangled; nothing a brush couldn't handle.

I looked at the necklace around my neck. It held the whole sacred jewel on it. But this chain was different from the others. It was made from tiny pieces of dragon claws that were as a feather and was as white as a pearl. Little Rin had given it to me as a gift for saving her life. Of course it was Sesshomaru who ordered it to be crafted. The chain was unbreakable like diamonds.

There was also a spell on the jewel so no one but I could touch it. I smirked. I guess I don't have to worry about demons stealing the jewel anymore. Well unless someone chops my head off but I doubt that would happen any time soon. I sighed one more and got up while gently laying Shippo down on my sleeping bag.

I then walked err limped away from the camp. I knew it was a bad idea to leave my friends but I would only be a little ways away so that I could hear if anything got to close for comfort near the campsite. I walked towards the hot springs. It was always a good place to relax.

I stripped from my cloths and stepped into the warm water. As I quickly dunked my body under water I could not help but feel as if something was not right. I surfaced from the water to breathe and then looked down at the shikon no tama only to see that it was glowing. Wh-Whats happening," I said out loud.

I looked around myself and sighed in relief. It seemed that no demons had sensed the jewel. I looked at the jewel again. The jewel kept getting brighter and brighter. Suddenly I felt unbearable pain shoot through my entire body "INUYASHA HELP!" I screamed before I passed out when the pain began to increase.

Normal P.O.V.

It seemed that Inuyasha heard my yell for help because he came rushing to me as soon as he heard it. What he saw completely shocked the hell out of him. Kagome was glowing a blue light but what was even more shocking was that Kagome was floating five feet above the air and she was naked. Inuyasha blushed but he couldn't seem to look away.

Suddenly wings came out and wrapped around Kagome's body which shielded her from Inuyasha's view. Inuyasha just stood there, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Soon the glow died down and Kagome softly fell to the ground; her wings slowly unfolded from her body which revealed her naked form, but now she looked completely different. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome's new transformation.

Kagome's hair had now become a silver color though they had midnight black streaks in them that shined blue when the moon hit them. Here body was more filled out and her curves were to die for. Her legs were more slender though strong and also longer. Her hair had also grown to her hips. There was also two fox ears on her delicate head which were silver with a black lightning bolts right through the middle of the ears.

Her face was more elegant and delicate and her skin seemed to feel like a young kits. She also had a long silky tail that went a little past her knees. It was also silver but with midnight black strips. Her fingernails had grown in to sharp deadly claws. Though most of all were the wings that were spread innocently behind her which had silky soft silver feathers with bluish black tips. The shikon no tama was now innocently lying around her neck though it shown with a pureness never seen before.

So everyone what did you think. Sorry I am tired and I can't really think straight. Its 11:40 at night for gods sakes people. Promise there will be a better chapter later. Just wanted to get this down before err I forgot it. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY TU! Also if anyone else liked this fic then please review. That would make me really happy. Bai Bai.


	2. a dream of crimson skies

Kagome's P.O.V.

"W-where am I," I said as opened my eyes. Around me were trees all over the place. I stood up but for some reason I felt like I couldn't keep my balance. I kept falling to the ground. 'Whats wrong with me,' I thought. I looked up and gasped in shock.

"Is this a dream," I asked myself as I looked at a crimson red skies with lightning and thunder streaking patterns in it. I looked over to my right and gasped. There was the bones eater well.

"Whats going on," I said as I tried desperately to get up only to fall down once more. I then realized something. My ears were moving, twitching to be exact. I lifted my hands to my head and tried to feel where my ears usually were. My eyes widened.

"My ears are gone!" I said in a fearful voice. My hands then began to unconsciously go up higher on my head and something soft and fuzzy twitched against my hands. My hands grabbed it.

"OH..MY..GOD!" I yelled as I felt the soft velvety fox ears in my hands. I then looked at my hands, instead of having normal human nails were long deadly claws. I looked behind me and couldn't help but give a small squeak.

There I saw a long silvery tail with black stripes on the end. I looked at the ground when I noticed something soft beneath my hands on it. My eyes must have been the size of tennis balls by now. There surrounding me were pure silver feathers.

I picked one up and looked at it. It seemed to sparkle when light hit it. It looked like angel wings. "What on earth is going on," I whispered in a breathless tone. I once again tried to get up but it was as if something was holding me down. 'Why? why cant I move' I thought.

"Would you like some help," I heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"W-who are you," I said feeling threatened. I mean come on, you would to if you were in my position now wouldn't you?

"Who I am is no concern to you, now do you want my help or not," said the voice which seemed to now be laced with annoyance.

"Well jeesh don't bite my head off," I grumbled.

"Excuse me, could you please repeat that," said the voice, who was obviously amused now. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I then realized something. The voice was obviously a male's voice, what could he possibly want?

"So do you want help or not," ask the male.

Without thinking, I immediately yelled, "Well duh of course I want some help, I am not really fond of the fact of sitting here all damn day!" My eyes widened again. It wasn't because I had yelled at some unknown guy, no it was because I had just realized my voice had gotten deeper, almost an angelic sort of tone. 'God what is happening to me,' I thought. I heard some rustling in the trees. I looked around to see the guy who I had just been talking to but seeing no one.

Suddenly out of no where a hand was placed in front of my face. I looked up to see who the arm was connected to as I grabbed the person's arm. The man pulled me up and all I could see was cold golden eyes and long silver hair and cute little fox ears.

Suddenly everything started getting fuzzy. "Whats happening," I said clinging on to the man desperately only to realized that he too was fading away. "Wait don't go," I yelled.

"Remember priestess, you are Kagome Higurashi, guardian of the shikon no tama as well as the last breed of the silver angel kitsune race. You are now known also as a guardian first class," said the guy as he had almost completely faded away.

"Wait, what do you mean guardian first class and being a silver angel kitsune?" "I don't understand," I yelled trying to hold onto his hand tighter. "Wait, don't go," I yelled as he disappeared completely into some black abyss.

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. I looked around and realized I was now in Lady Kaede's hut. 'It was all a dream, but how could that be, it all seemed so real,' I thought as I sighed. "Kagome your up," I heard Sango say as she came inside the hut. The older women ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Sango of course I am up, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Sango instantly let go of me as if I burned her. "Kagome you have been asleep for two whole days, everyone was so worried," Sango said slowly.

I blinked. I had been asleep for two whole days, but how could that be, I don't even remember when I actually fell asleep. Sango sighed.

"Come on Kagome, there is something you need to see," said Sango as she stood up and helped me up. I was now utterly confused. 'What is going on' I thought as Sango grabbed my hand and led me out of the hut. I noticed that some of the villagers were looking at me strangely, and not the normal kind of strange look either like they usually gave me when it came to my clothes.

"Sango what is going on, why is everyone staring at me like that," I asked, feeling hurt at the way everyone was staring at me. It was like they thought I was some kind of monster. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. Sango flinched at what I said.

She didn't turn to look at me, almost like she couldn't bare to look at me. "Sango-chan, why?" I asked, noticing my voice was deeper than usual. "My eyes widened. Could it be that what was in my dream was true. Was I really a demon of some sort?

Finally Sango and I had arrived at where ever Sango was taking me. We had stopped a few feet in front of a stream. Sango sighed and then gently pushed me towards the water.

"Look at your reflection Kagome." Sango said. I gulped down the nervousness that started to take over my body and steadily walked over to the stream. What I saw when I saw my reflection made me gasp.  
"WHAT THE HELL!"

Konnichi wa minna. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. It is my first crossover. Out of all the crossover pairings on the fanfiction website, Youkoxkagome fanfictions are my favorites. I really appreciate your patience with me about updating this fic. I know I took practically forever to update it.

Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away with my yusukexkurama fanfictions. Anyways if you like stories about when thieves steal hearts of pure young maidens like Kagome than you will love this other story that I have typed up. Go into my bio to find a link to it. The story is awesome. Please check it out. Well hope everyone has an awesome summer vacation. I'll try updating this fic more often. Bai bai


	3. silver feathers

1Kagome's P.O.V.

I looked at my reflection, trying to register that the girl in the water staring back at me was actually me. My hair was now a pure silver with black tips. Instead of having my usual brown eyes, they were now gold with light blue eye liner.

I was also not wearing what I wore the last time I was awake either. I was now wearing a black Chinese fighting kimono. It was sleeveless and on the back of my kimono was a picture of silver feathers in a cross shape.

I looked at my nails and just like in my dream I realized I now had deadly sharp claws instead of human nails. I also noticed that I had grown at least a few inches and plus all my curves had filled out in all the right places.

My hair went just a little past my hips which gave my appearance a more angelic look. My skin was a little more pale. At the corner of my eye I saw something on each of my shoulder blades. I looked at them and my eyes widened and I couldn't help but gasp.

On my right shoulder blade in a black ink read "Guardian 1st class" and on my left shoulder blade read "time goddess" in black ink; both of the tattoos were outlined in silver. I looked behind me and saw the same tail that I saw in my dream.

I then looked at my head once more and noticed cute fox ears on top of my head. They were a pure silver with midnight black tips.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," I whispered to myself. Even though I was scared out of my mind about my transformation I couldn't help but like what I looked like. I then saw the shikon no tama around my neck and it was shining with a pureness I had never seen before.

I grabbed it and looked at it closely, my eyes widened even more than it already had. There in the center of the shikon no tama was a small completely silver feather, and it seemed to be giving off the purity of the shikon no tama.

"Kagome, are you okay," Sango said hesitantly. I just nodded silently. Almost as if in a trance I lifted the shikon jewel to my forehead and whispered, "human metamorphosis." All of a sudden there was a bright light and I could feel my body changing, but this time it didn't hurt like last time.

After a few moments I opened my eyes, not remembering when I actually closed them, and I stared into the water. I was back in my normal human form but instead of having my normal brown eyes I now had blue eyes the color of sapphires.

"Sango," I said before turning around to look at her. Sango looked relieved that I looked like my old self again. She than ran over and hugged me.

"Oh Kagome, what has happened to you, your different; how on earth did you change back anyway?" Sango asked as she started crying. I sighed. This was confusing me. How could anything like this happen to me? Then again I shouldn't be too surprised, I mean come on, I have been going back in forth in time for the last two years so why should this be new to me.

Suddenly I remembered my dream. Before that guy came I saw a bunch of feathers. That man. He called me a silver angel kitsune. Does that mean those feathers from earlier were actually real? If so then I better go look.

"Um Sango-chan, when you and the others found me, did you perhaps see a bunch of feathers underneath me," I asked when she finally stopped hugging me though she still held on to me.

Sango pulled me away completely when she heard me say this. She looked into my eyes as if to find something before coming to a conclusion.

"Yes Kagome, we did see a bunch of silver feathers under you, actually Miroku and Inuyasha are where they are right now, why do you ask?" Sango said as she looked at my eyes again. I nodded.

"Sango could you take me there," I asked politely. Sango seemed to think about something for a minute before nodding. She once again grabbed my arm and pulled me to our next destination. While Sango was cutting off my blood circulation in my arm I began to think about my dream.

'Who was that guy?' 'He couldn't be Inuyasha, his eyes were too cold and they were shaped more like Sesshomaru's eyes than Inuyasha's; but it couldn't be Sesshomaru because the man had fox ears or maybe they were dog ears,' I thought. 'No they were definitely fox ears because they were a lot bigger than dog ears.'

"Kagome-chan were here," said Sango as we stopped in front of a clearing. I walked up a little in front of her and gasped. There scattered all over the ground completely untouched were the most purest silver feathers I had ever seen.

They also had black tips, just like in my dream. I walked a little closer. At the corner of my eyes I saw Inuyasha and Miroku watching me from across the clearing. I kneeled down next to the feathers and picked on up.

The feather seemed to sparkle like the shikon no tama when I touched it.

"Kagome-sama, it's nice to know that you up and well." said Miroku. I only nodded at him. "May I ask how did you changed back to your normal human form," asked Miroku politely. I looked at him. I guess anyone would be confused if suddenly I went from human to demon to back to a regular human again in the last 48 hours.

I sighed and looked over at the two boys that were looking at me. "I don't really know how I changed back, I think it is because of this feather," I said holding up the object I was talking about for them to see.

"And why the hell do you think a feather of all things changed you back into a human," asked Inuyasha in a sarcastic tone. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Because you pompous puppy I already tried it," I said, losing my temper.

'If it could work with the shikon no tama than I am sure it can work with my own feather' I thought I slowly closed my eyes and raised the feather up to my forehead, the feathery part pointing towards the ground; when the feather was just in front of my forehead I murmured as if I was once again in a trance, "angelic metamorphosis".

My body started to go through the transformation like before, there was a little pain but other than that nothing hurt. Lights seemed to fly around my body as I transformed which I could see through half lidded eyes.

When the transformation was over everyone gasped. I opened my eyes completely and smirked at everyone. Miroku and Inuyasha were now a few feet away from me with Sango. "Amazing," I heard Miroku say.

Konnichi wa minna. What did you think. I loved the reviews so I immediately decided to update. I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think. Bai bai


	4. mystic red skies

Kagome's P.O.V.

I looked around the field. My vision was now a lot sharper now that I was a demon. I looked at my friends. They seemed shocked. Miroku was the first to get over his shock.

"Kagome, I can't help but notice that your transformation is a bit off," said Miroku. I was confused. What did he mean off. I looked at myself. I looked exactly as how I woke up, so what did he mean?

"I do not understand what you are saying Miroku, I look exactly as how I woke up." I said. Sango and Inuyasha seemed to snap out of whatever trance they were in. I saw them look me up and down then they nodded at what Miroku said.

"Actually Kagome-chan, that is not how you looked like when you first transformed," said Sango soothingly. I blinked. 'What, are they saying that I have another demon form.'

"Sango and Miroku are right, when you first transformed you had black streaks in your hair, now you only have black tips; your ears didn't have black tips either, they had black lightning bolts in the middle of them, plus you don't have your wings either, also you weren't wearing that fighting outfit before," said Inuyasha in a calm voice.

I blinked at them. I then blinked again. I sighed and then shook my head. I have another demon form then, man everything is so confusing. I then looked at everyone again. They were all still injured from the battle with Naraku.

Everyone looked so beat up. I then noticed something. Not once today did I feel any pain. I looked at where all my wounds use to be, only to see that they were all healed up. "What on earth?" I said. Sango giggled.

"Kagome-chan, full fledge demons always heal faster than humans, of course your wounds are healed." Sango said. The girl then winced. "Unfortunately, us humans are still in pain," she said, slowly sitting down on the soft grass.

Something seemed to come over me when I saw my best friend in pain. I rushed over to Sango and put my right hand on her ribs and my left hand on her ankle. Instead of the usual pink or blue colored power that would normally come out of my body, there was a silvery green colored power that seemed to curl around Sango's wounds and heal her immediately. Sango's lip seemed to heal as well.

When I was done with her I motioned for the others to sit down. I immediately started healing them so not even a bruise was left. When I finally healed every one I sighed in relief. I closed one of my eyes for no reason at all.

Sango and the others were checking their skin where their wounds use to be, gasping every so often from shock. I suddenly felt very sleepy. I took out another feather and whispered to my self as I raised it to my forehead, "human metamorphosis."

I closed my eyes and let the my body transform into its normal state. "Guys, I am going home for a little bit, my birthday was the other day so I am sure my family is waiting for me," I said, silently getting up. Inuyasha looked like he was going to protest but Miroku jabbed Inuyasha in the stomach lightly before Inuyasha could say anything.

"Say hello to your family for us okay," said Sango in a warm tone. I smiled at her and nodded. Then out of no where Shippo jumped towards me with Kilala.

"Mommy, make sure to bring me back something," Shippo said. I smiled and nodded. Before I took off I healed both Shippo's and Kilala's wounds. "Thank you mommy," said Shippo as he hugged me. I couldn't help the grin that came on my face.

I loved it whenever Shippo called me mommy, I had always wanted a kid of my own and when Shippo called me that it felt as if he were my own child. Now that I was a fox demon I could be like his real mother, I almost started crying out in joy.

"Your welcome Shippo-chan," I said, hugging the little kit close to me. I then got up. "I promise I'll bring back some treats when I get back," I said as I started walking toward the bone eaters well.

When it finally came into sight I stopped and stared at it. It looked like any ordinary well but it wasn't. It was a rip in the time barrier that helped me get through time 500 years in the past. This exact well helped me meet so many wonderful people but it also caused a lot of trouble.

'If I had never fallen down this well then nobody would have ever had to suffer back here in the feudal age,' I thought to myself silently. I shook my head at the sad thoughts that were roaming through my head.

"That wasn't the well's fault, it was mine, I was the one who broke this jewel so I should not go trying to blame it on a stupid piece of wood," I said to myself as I jumped into the well. I expected the blue light that usually came out of the well when I went through time but once again I was in for another surprise.

Like my new magic powers, the well began to glow a silvery green as it transported me home or at least I think it transported me home. When the light show was over I looked up. My jaw dropped.

Instead of the usual brown roof I saw when I came home, I saw a blood red sky with lightning shooting every other way. I was in shock. Then I realized something. That sky...it looked exactly like the sky from my dream.

"No why does this always happen to me," I yelled as I began to climb up the well, momentarily forgetting that my demon powers could make me jump up through the damn thing. When I reached the top, I just sat down at the edge of the well, just staring like an idiot.

'Damn this is exactly like the first time I came to the feudal era,' I thought as I looked around. This couldn't be feudal era though, this world was more polluted, and it seemed much more dangerous.

"Where the heck am I this time," I said out loud, not expecting an answer.

"You my young lady are in Makai," I heard a voice say behind me. I whirled around and looked at who had just spoken. I gasped and started to back away.

* * *

Konnichi wa minna. So what did you think. Hm I wonder who this mysterious person is. I'll give you a clue, its not Youko, its too early to put him in yet. I would rather torture you all first then let them just simply meet. This is way more fun. Another clue is that this isn't exactly just some random demon.

No I am having this sort of thing going on in my head that seems like a really good idea in my mind. I just suddenly got this idea as I was going over my plans for my other fanfictions. Hope you guys like it. Remember to review. Also until I get 16 reviews for this story I am writing called an unforgettable princess I will not update. The link is in my bio and no it is not a fanfiction. I want at least five reviews for that story. Well thats mostly all I have to say. Have a good weekend. Bai bai


	5. shadows of darkness and eyes of golden l...

Konnichi wa minna. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic. I really enjoyed all of the reviews I got. You guys are awesome. I hope this chapter will be a surprise for you. I am also doing a yusukexkurama fanfiction like this one. Please tell me if you have any suggestions what so ever for this fanfiction. It would really be appretiative. Please keep reviewing cause I love it when you all do. I'll try to make this story as good as possible. I will try to make the chapters longer during my summer vacation. Well hope this will be a pretty good chapter. Tell me what ya think. bai bai 

Kagome and her P.O.V.

I looked at the person who had just spoken. I instantly noticed his lime green hair that was in a high ponytail. The man almost looked human without the pointy elf ears he had.

He wore a traditional turquoise Chinese fighting kimono, and he was really tall, probably a little shorter than Sesshomaru, but what really got my attention were his eyes, they were the lightest shade of green I had ever seen. I blinked.

This demon doesn't seem like one to just kill for fun unless there was something in it for him, and those were the worst kind of demons from what I have seen.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying my hardest to stay calm. The demon just smirked at me then suddenly he jumped in the air.

For a minute I tried to realize what he was doing and that was when I noticed him take out a black leather whip. The demon flicked his wrist and all of a sudden the whip wrapped itself around me, making my arms immobile, then he pulled on the whip and caused to go flying into the air and get caught into his arms.

The demon did a flip and landed on a tree branch. I struggled with all my might to get free from his grasp, but the whip just tightened around me.

"Let go of me!" I screamed directly into his ear causing the demon to loosen his grip though not enough to let me go completely.

"Don't do that you impudent wench!" shouted the demon as he jumped of the branch and landed on the ground.

"Well what do you expect me to do, let you do what you please with me you creep!" I yelled back, struggling in a futile effort to get away. The demon gave an annoyed sigh.

"Sorry about this," he said as one of his fingers pressed on the back of my neck and made everything go black.

2 HOURS LATER

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a little bit before fully opening my eyes. I looked around but all I could see was darkness.

"What the hell?" I wondered out loud when I saw a few barred windows.

"Will you keep it down," someone just a few feet away said. I looked around for the voice, not seeing anyone in the black void that I seemed to be stuck in.

"Who said that," I asked cautiously, trying to see the outline of the person.

"My name is Hyo and I am right behind you just so you know," said the voice now known as Hyo. I looked behind me, and I looked closely I could see golden eyes though they seemed more green in the darkness.

'That is the second time today I have seen a person with green eyes.' I thought as I looked deeply into them.

"Um hi I am Kagome," I said. "So why are we here," I asked looking around at the barred windows. "You and I had both been captured my slave traders," said the voice. I just noticed that her voice sounded feminine.

"Wait a minute, slave traders, does that mean we are going to be sold as slaves?" I asked in an astonished tone.

"What the hell do you think?" said Hyo. I looked down at my hands and thought.

'So that demon who found me was a slave trader, I guess that makes sense but what doesn't make sense is how I got into whatever time it is now then back at home.' I thought.

"You should get some rest, we'll be put up for bidding in a little while," said Hyo. I just sighed.

"Why does crazy things like this always happen to me," I muttered as I laid down on the floor and willed myself to sleep, fearing what was to come.

40 MINUTES LATER

I was roughly awoken by a large male demon with real bad breath. "Get your fucking ass up already," the demon roared as he kicked me in the side.

'Bastard,' was my only thought as I got up and started walking where the demon was directing me. There was door opened now and I could see the brightness of light coming out of it.

When I got to the door I was momentarily blinded. I blinked a couple of times though I kept moving because of the pushes the demon was still pushing me so I could keep on moving.

'I wonder where Hyo is,' I thought silently to myself as I looked around. All I could see were stone walls and demons. After a few more minutes of walking I realized I was now standing on a stage.

The demon that I had first met when I came out of the well was now locking shackles on my feet. Scared out of mind I decided to try and comfort myself which of course meant I would start talking randomly.

"So what is your name," said trying to get over being nervous. The demon smirked at me then answered. "My name is Kumo," said the green haired demon. I nodded feeling a little better. He didn't seem to be too bad.

"May I ask your name my dear, I don't believe I have heard it yet," asked Kumo. I gulped down all my anxiety and said, "Kagome."

"Um, not to sound rude or anything but do you know someone named Hyo," I asked, looking around for said demon. The demon nodded and pointed to the girl who was being shackled few feet to the right from me.

My eyes widened. Hyo looked exactly what her name described her as. The name Hyo in Japanese meant Panther and that is what the girl looked like.

Hyo had long black hair about the same height as mine, her skin though was a nice pale color but the look on her face was cold and calculating like a panther's.

Her eyes were a golden green and I noticed the two black panther ears and long black tail. She had long nails as well that were sharp enough to kill something with a single swipe.

She was wearing a normal black kimono though I could see when the sun hit it, it turned a dark purple. In all shapes and form she was beautiful. Deadly but definitely beautiful.

She looked at me and I smiled. She looked at me for a moment, probably recognizing me, then slowly smiled back. I tried to calm down my nerves as I looked at the crowd that was forming around the stage.

I looked through the crowd. Most of the demons were drop dead gorgeous. Probably incredibly rich and intelligent as well. Suddenly a head full of silver hair caught my attention.

I looked straight at the owner of such fine kept hair. It definitely wasn't Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, it looked more like a mix of both of them mixed together. My eyes widened more than ever.

That demon looked like the exact one from my dream earlier. Suddenly our eyes met and it was like electricity went through me. His eyes were a cold amber gold. It was like they could see into my very soul.

"Who is that man?" I silently asked myself as I kept staring into those amber eyes.

* * *

So what did you guys think. Was it a good chapter this time. I sure hope so. Thank you for all the reviews every one. I truly appreciate it. I will update as soon as possible okay so please be patient with me. Remember to review so I can get my lazy butt typing more of this chapter. Bai bai 


	6. a young butterfly of beauty

Konnichi wa minna-san. I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Would have done it yesterday but the login thingy was messed up. So anyways thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciated it.

I just wanted to say that I am really sorry about the long wait. I guess Igot so caught up in my new fanfictions that I needed a little inspiration in this one. I finally got it too, once i did a once over on my fanfiction. Ishall try to update this fic more often.

Once again I apologize. But because I am so lazy I am going to pick a random number of reviews that it will take for me to update and the random number of today is...9. So the price of the update is 9 reviews so please review soon.

Oh yeah, inuyasha characters and yu yu hakusho characters do not belong to me.But the other characters do. Hyo-chan is mine and so is Kumo-kun.Thought one day the two anime's will belong to me...EVENTUALLY...five years later...EVENTUALLY.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

'This sucks' I thought as I looked around. Everywhere I looked there were demons. I looked at Hyo. She just stood there with cold eyes staring straight at the crowd as if being chained did not bother her. I then looked at everyone else who was chained. There were a few other humans around as well.

'This is ridiculous, I finally become a demon but I once again get kidnaped for once again a stupid reason. Why me, damn it.' I thought as I looked around once more. I could still see the man with golden eyes and silver hair.

It still kinda creeped me out that this guy was someone from my dreams. 'I mean don't people who usually have dreams about some unknown guy and then meet that same guy later get into some serious trouble or whatever. Does this mean that I had a vision on him or something.'

'Then does that mean we were fated to meet each other or something.' I couldn't stop the thoughts that whirling around in my head. I sighed. 'And here I thought cooking was confusing,' I thought, trying to amuse myself from the situation I was in.

'Great just great, I am about to be sold off like a piece of meat to some demon I have never met before who of course will either do a.) use me as a slave to clean and wash everything for him, b.) make me his sex slave or c.) kill me and make me his evening dinner. Lovely' I thought sarcastically.

I once again looked at the humans that were chained up. Some were women while others were males or children. I felt sick to my stomach. How could people sell living beings like that for money, its like their selling a couple of chickens or something' I thought in disgust as I stared at the people out in the crowd then back at the humans.

Mostly all of them were crying or trying to put on a straight face. I felt my heart go out to them. 'They must be scared out of there minds' I thought sympathetically. I then looked over to my other side and saw a little girl, she was crying, and staring at the crowd with sad eyes, she wasn't a human though, she looked like a butterfly demon.

The girl had beautiful seafoam green wings that had shades of light purple and blue colors striping her thin wings, making it look like she had feathers. Her hair was short and her bangs were pulled back and tied behind her head. Her hair was a gorgeous seafoam green color just a little lighter colored then her wings. Her eyes were a light shade of greyish purple. Her skin was a pale white color, and on her wrists and cheeks there were light blue stripes. On her forehead I could see a marking of one butterfly wing the color of silverish green. On her head were two little antennas that were a light purple color.

It broke my heart to see such a young, innocent, and beautiful creature crying like that. I couldn't just stand here and let her cry like that. I had to do something or else I might just start crying with her.

"Shh its okay little one, don't cry," I cooed to her. The girl looked at me with her rare colored eyes. I could see her confusion. I guess no one has ever been nice to her around here. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry little one, I am sure everything will be okay," I said in a motherly tone I always used with Shippo whenever he was crying. The girl finally stopped crying, but there was still unshed tears in her eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me, how would you know if everything is going to be alright?" she questioned in a voice that sounded so lost that it made me want to get free so I could hug the poor thing.

"I am being nice to you because I wanted to, and to answer your other question, I am not exactly sure, but I know if you stop crying and try and look at the bright side of things then things will seem a lot better." I said cheerfully. The girl sniffed a little.

"What bright side, do you actually think being sold off like chopped liver has a bright side.," The girl asked with dry humor. I smiled. 'Well I guess her insulting me is a LITTLE better then her crying right,' I thought to myself.

"Well, don't you like adventures," I watched as she nodded her head vigorously, "Well think of this like an adventure, they are always scary in the beginning but when later you find it kinda fun, and you meet new friends and you get to learn new things." I told her, thinking of the bright sides I used to think about when I had to hunt for the shikon jewel.

'Speaking of which, do I even still have the shikon jewel.' I thought as I looked at my chest, where the jewel had last been seen. I sighed in relief when I sensed the jewel, this time though it was back inside my body, where no one could find it.

I then looked back at the girl. She seemed to be in deep thought. She then smiled.

"I think your right, its an adventure, I might not like it at first but you never know, it might just have a happy ending to it in the end," the girl said. I smiled at her. Kids are so innocent yet so fragile. They do have a strong heart though. I envy her for that.

"Right, hey I never got your name," I said as I realized the fact that I could not just keep on calling her the girl. 'I never liked it when people didn't say my name so neither would she.' I thought, thinking back to Inuyasha.

The girl blushed but then said, "I'm sorry, my name is Mokuren," the girl now known as Mokuren said.

"Eh, your name is Magnolia, that is kind of a strange name." I said. The girl blushed even more.

"Um, what is your name," Mokuren asked politely. I blinked. 'Idiot, you forgot to tell her your name' I thought as I chuckled at my own foolishness.

"My name is kagome, nice to meet you Mokuren." I said sweetly. Mokuren smiled and nodded.

"Same here Kagome," she said trying out my name for the first time. I then heard the Kumo, the guy who kidnaped me, start announcing something, so both Mokuren and I stopped talking to listen to what he had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to say that this event is about to begin, I would like to start of with the first demon on the left side, please get your money ready, the bidding is about to start," Kumo shouted to the crowd.

'There are Ladies in that crowd' I thought with disbelief before throwing the fact away and looking past Mokuren to see how many demons there was from there to here. My eyes widened considerably when I realized the first demon to be sold was right next to Mokuren. I looked at Mokuren. I saw her eyes widen in fear. All happiness faded from her face as she started to quiver in fear.

"Don't worry Mokuren, everything will be fine, maybe we'll be lucky and get purchased by the same person," I said, trying to quell the poor girl's fear. I saw Mokuren gulp before nodding.

"Kagome, I'm scared, what if my master is mean or something," Mokuren asked. 'Then your fresh out of luck' I thought with despair.

"Don't worry about it, just think of this like I told you to and everything will be fine." I said. Mokuren nodded unsurely. Soon the demon had been sold and now it was Mokuren's turn. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kid. She was so young. Why did this world have to be so cruel?

I watched as about ten people started bidding for Mokuren, arguing over prices and such. When there was one male that seemed to have put up the highest price I could feel my heart drop. The man was smug, and I could see the lecherous grin on his face. 'The bastard' was all I could think.

I looked at Mokuren. The girl was near tears as she saw who was most likely to be her new master. Then suddenly something unexpected happened.

"I give you 50 more yen then he did," said a quiet, emotionless voice from the crowd. My eyes widened as I looked around for the speaker. When I saw who it was I couldn't help but gasp. It was that guy from before. The golden eye, dream freak guy.

The crowd gasped and went into silence. The man who had wanted to purchase before the silver haired man growled as he started to count his coins, he growled again and shook his head. I smiled at Mokuren. I heard the scared girl give a sigh of relief. This guy didn't look half as bad as the other one.

"SOLD," Kumo yelled happily.

"See Mokuren, I told you everything was going to be okay," I said to the smiling girl. She just nodded to me, her eyes now a bright purplish color.

"Yeah, it could have been worse." she said as she looked at her new master. I gulped. It was now my turn.

Soon the bidding started again but this time I was the main prize. All sorts of men were bidding for me. A women was even trying to buy me. I blinked. 'Is she a lesbian' I thought and then shivered. Oh god I hope not, I don't want to have sex with a girl. Wait I don't want sex with either gender' I thought in horror.

I looked around, everyone had lecherous or malicious gleams in their eyes as they made a bid for me. It freaked the hell out of me. 'God if there was ever a time I wished Inuyasha would have followed me down the well then now would definitely be one of those times.' I thought sullenly.

Soon it seemed to be down to two people fighting over me. Unfortunately one was that women and the other a male with quite a lecherous twinkle in his eyes. And I knew he was not a joking pervert like Miroku is.

I looked at Mokuren. She had stiffened in fear, her eyes wide and full of tears. She then looked at me.

"Kagome, don't let them take you," she said, her childish mind scared that she might loose the only person who had ever seemed to care for her. I looked at her sadly and shook my head silently.

"I wish I could little one, I actually wish I could give them a good taste of my fist but unfortunately I can't," I said tearfully, not wanting to leave the little girl, I didn't want to be left alone but I knew I had no choice in this.

'Then again, maybe I can purify my 'master' and go off with Mokuren.' I thought with a grin. 'Or maybe I can find an arrow around here and shove it up their fat, arrogant ass' I thought happily. Ah that would really make my day.

I smiled reassuringly at the frightened girl before looking over to my right to Hyo. I blinked at her curiously. How girl so beautiful like her get captured. She practically looked like royalty. I then heard the warning bell that somebody had set up which meant that I was about to be sold and if anyone 'wanted' me they would have to make a bid quick.

"I will give you 20 yen more," I heard the silver haired man say.

"What," shrieked the women who had been about to purchase me. I sighed in relief. 'Maybe I'll get to stay with Mokuren after all.' I thought happily'

"40 more then what he paid," the women said. 'Or maybe not' I thought dejectedly. I saw the mans eyes narrow and at the women then I saw him smirk.

"1 yen more then her," the silver haired guy said. My eyes narrowed. 'Is this guy trying to insult me or something. I am so worth more than that' I thought in anger. I saw the women about to say something before she clamped her mouth shut and started to count her money.

"FUCK YOU, BASTARD," She screamed at the silver haired man. I grinned and looked at Mokuren. The girl was grinning back. 'Ah I guess this won't be too bad' I thought happily as I smiled at my new found friend.

* * *

Konnichi wa. So what did you guys think. Good or bad.Do I need to spice things up and have Kagome go shove an arrow up some random demons ass or something? Come on tellllllllllllllllll me. I want to know. Please tell me in your review. Remember won't update till I have 9 reviews. Well off to go update demonic desires and egyptian wish. Please check out my other stories if you wish.

Japanese notes:

Mokuren: Magnolia  
Kumo: cloud


	7. a moment worth remembering

Konnichi wa minna. Sorry I took so long. Also very sorry for making such a ridiculously short chapter. I'm kinda tired. nyahahahaha, sorry. well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I actually like where this story is going. Which is pretty odd since I hardly ever like my stories that aren't yaois. Well anyways, thank you all so much for reviewing.

It really made my day. Well anyways, THE REVIEW PRICE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS TEN REVIEWS. Sorry but I need time to update my other fics. Specially my newest one called a new hanyou in town. If your interested in kagxinu fics then that is just the fic you'll want to read.

Anyways, sorry again for taking forever to update. Well on with the story kay.

Disclaimer: Characters and realms of both inuyashaand Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me. But everything else does. NYAHAHAHAHA, THE CUTE HUNKS ARE MINE.

* * *

Ryukotsusei: Oh yes, that would be fun wouldn't it. Kagome, its time to reload some arrows and purify that demons ass. nyahahahaha 

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Well I updated, though I highly doubt I updated soon.

ficfan3484: yup. any girl would be happy to be with her silver haired man. I know i am. Right youko honey. Youko: huh.Vixenia: ugh men, they never listen to me.

SunStar Kitsune: that is a wonder that you'll have to keep on wondering. nyahahaha

Kane-chan: Really you think so. Then I shall draw a picture and post it online so you can see it.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Yup thats true, but still, a girls gotta be offended, its what drive the guys nuts. nyahahahaha

Kuramas Sweetie: You liked the ending. YAY. I am glad. I hope you like this chapters ending as well.

Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar: really your practically the only person who saidso. YAY. thank you.I shall draw a picture of her and post it on the internet soyou can see her kay

Random Reader..: YAY should I really. Hm now where to get the arrow...trees and...grins...youkos hair for the string. nyahahahaha, and a arrowhead rock. yup that'll work

anominous: mew...starting to get better. -glomps- Yay. Thats good to know. Okay i'll have kagome kick some demon ass in the next chapter. nyahahaha

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: err...O.O...grins back for the hell of it.

ranchan23: don't worry, I won't forget to update. I just remember, a few hours ago. Thanks for reviewing. I am really happy that you liked this fic.

Black Dog Goddess Suiyou: really you think this story is cool. YES. another satisfied customer. yay

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V. 

'Man this silver haired person is pretty mysterious like Sesshomaru, but I can tell he is a hell of a lot more cockier then Inuyasha.' I thought as I walked over to Youko, it was Hyo's turn next and the man who "purchased" me decided to stay here.

'Kami this guy must be loaded if he still has enough money to buy another slave.' I thought as I stared at my "companion" like hell I was going to call him master. I mentally snorted. 'The day I call him master is the day when Inuyasha decides he wants to have a nice little chat with his brother over tea. Basically, its never gonna happen.' I thought.

I sighed, 'oh well, at least I got a cute companion and not an ugly one.' I thought happily. I then looked at the silver haired man. I could see his ears slightly twitch. My fingers flexed unconsciously as I stared at the twitching ear.

'Must...not...touch...or...OH WHAT THE HECK, I'LL TOUCH.' I thought. Just as I had leaned over behind him to touch his cute little fox ears, he moved forward in the crowd causing me to momentarily loose my balance and fall flat on my face, right into the pavement.

'Ow that fricken hurt' I thought as I rubbed my nose.

"Are you okay?" I heard Mokuren ask. 'Well that was a stupid thing to ask a person who just fell flat on their face into a big damn block of pavement, why couldn't this place be unnormal for once and have grass platforms instead of rock ones?' I thought as I glare at the evil thing known as concrete.

'Damn you cursed concrete, but then again, I guess this is what I get when I try to pet some demon lords cute fox ears' I thought in aggravation. Then suddenly I felt someone put their hand over my mouth and their other hand around my waist.

'What the hell' I thought as I was lifted up.

"Hey let her go, she is not yours, let her go please," I heard Mokuren's voice plead. 'Well I guess its safe to say that this person isn't Youko' thought in exasperation as I saw Youko slowly turn around in the crowd to see what the commotion was all about. I could see Hyo by his side.

'Kami did he buy her too, I wonder how much money he has.' I thought as the person jumped up and began running away from the crowd. 'WHY THE HELL DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?' I thought as the person continued to carry me.

'Like hell I am going to be kidnaped this easy again' I thought before viciously biting into the hand that held my hand.

'Wait, I'm a demon, I think its time for these demon powers of mine to come to work...or I could just purify this demon's ass, I like that idea.' I mentally thought as I heard the person screech. I took in a huge intake of breath before turning to see who my captor was.

'Well look what the cat dragged in' I thought in disgust as I stared at the women who had bidden on me earlier. I then freed my arm and punched her right cheek.

"You bitch," she sneered at me as she dropped me. Big problem there. We were still in air, jumping away from my "companion" and so we were pretty high up.

"KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," I screamed as I started falling the long way down.

'Fly damn it fly' I heard my thoughts scream at me. But I couldn't fly, cause I couldn't find my damn feather, and another thing, I DON'T KNOW HOW FLY' I mentally screamed at myself.

"SOS PEOPLE SOS, DAMN IT HELPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," I screamed pathetically.

'Well life, nice knowing you, oh and if there really is a kami up there or something, tell him to please tell everyone I love that I love them and OH, tell mom not to let my friends in the present take my stuff from my room, I still want it' I thought as a silent prayer.

'Well heaven here I come. Wait what if I go to hell. No I can't you can't make me, I am not ready for hell, hey wait if I go to hell, can I be the devils princess, just for the hell of it.' I thought smiling as I closed my eyes and spread my arms out like wings, suddenly a warm sensation came over me.

The feather that I had been using to transform started glowing and was floating right in front of me. I blinked curiously at it before closing my eyes. I then opened my eyes and gasped with wonder.

Surrounding me was a bunch of pure silver feathers with midnight black tips. They all seemed to glow with an angelic light as they all came flying at me. 'Huh?' I thought as I felt them all start connecting with my back, I even started to feel new bones grow on my back as more feathers attached themselves to my body.

I glanced behind me to stare at the beautiful gleaming wings. 'Um okay, its nice and all that I have wings to fly with but that doesn't exactly help me if I don't know how to work these damn complicated things now does it,' I thought in irritation.

'Well guess its time to do what all those movies say to do and just flap my wings' I thought as I gulped before with all my might I started flapping my wings. It wasn't working. I couldn't seem to stop from falling. 'So I'm gonna die after all' I thought sadly as tears started filling my eye lids.

'I should have never left feudal era until I had learned how to fly, now it doesn't matter, I'll never be able to make up for what I did, but I wish, oh I just wish I could go back home' I thought as I felt my tears drop, the raging winds blowing them away and letting them surround me with their glimmering beauty.

'No I don't wanna die, not yet, not right on the day after my birthday' I thought as more tears began to make themselves known. The winds became more demanding so I let my body fall limp, my wings shielding around me like a feather barrier.

'Well at least I'll be ticklish when I die' I thought with dry humor. I then screamed. I screamed with all I was worth, which I guess was a lot since that silver haired person bidded so much on me. I could now feel that I was but a few yards from the ground.

'Good bye' I thought sadly. Suddenly as if for once my life had regained its luck I felt something wrap around me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to know who had caught me. I felt arms tighten around my back and waist.

I then felt the person press my body against his or hers chest though I think it was a guy's chest. Then as if a feather in flight, I felt us do a flip and then somehow landed gracefully on the ground. Slowly, with grace even I never knew I possessed, my wings glided open, revealing myself and my savior to each other.

I gasped. Golden eyes stared into my blue ones. It was him, the demon who I had been sold off to. I watched as his beautiful silver hairblew around with the wind behind him, giving him an even more gorgeous appearance then usual. Our eyes were still captivated with each other as I continued to stare at him.

'Wow he is really handsome up close, even better looking then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha combined and that was saying something cause he looked like those two combined. I blinked up at him owlishly. For some reason I couldn't find my voice, guess he decided to speak for me though.

"Are you hurt," he asked in an emotionless tone. 'Oh sure, go off and save me like prince charming and then talk to me like THAT, thanks for making me give up my fantasies buddy.' I thought in exasperation. 'Trust a guy to ruin the moment.'

"I think I'm fine, scared out of my mind maybe, but I am pretty sure I'm fine," I said giving him a bright smile. Suddenly a harsh wind came and I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from being blown away, though my eyes were still wide open.

Then, suddenly, my feathered wings separated itself and feathers began swirling around us, as if doing a dance with the wind and both of our hairs starting to dance with it. Slowly I looked into his eyes. They were such a brilliant color of gold. It was as if they were the suns itself.

I think this must have been the most romantic moment of my life. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. I smiled slightly at him. This was a moment worth remembering for the rest of my life. But as usual some moments had to come to an end. Damn it, why can't I just have what I want every once and a while.

"Let go of her you filthy thief, she's mine," I heard the women who had sent me falling to my death just a few minutes ago. I saw the silver haired demon narrow his eyes and growl before turning towards the impudent women, my body still in his arms.

'Why me kami, why?' I silently questioned while rolling my eyes. Silver person silently placed me down on my feet before stepping in front of me. A battle was about to begin.

* * *

So what did you guys think. Was it good was it bad. TELL ME. Remember THE REVIEW PRICE IS TEN REVIEWS. SO START REVIEWING AS SOON AS YOUR DONE READING THIS. YES I AM TALKING TOYOU. SEE THAT BLUE BOX THAT SAYS SUBMIT REVIEW. GOD DAMN IT, SUBMIT REVIEW. err, sorry bout that. anyways, please review...if you do I promise to make my chapters longer. sigh my hands are going to hurt soon aren't they. 


	8. a human and a demon

HIYA MINNA SAN. eh heh heh, sorry for making you wait so long for this update. And I am also sorry that this chapter wasn't really that long. I had this TERRIBLE writers block for the last few weeks so please forgive this idiot for not updating.

Anyways, WOW. I never expected to get so many reviews for the last chapter. It made me so happy. T.T you guys are the best. Well anyways, be glad I got my inspiration back. I had been bored out of my mind when I found all these songs for animes and well, it got me back on track. My mind always thinks better with good music to listen to.

So anyways on with the reviews so that way you guys can get on with reading thechapter I know you have been for andI promise this chapter won't disappoint you. Actually I really liked this chapter. But enough with my rambling.

ON WITH THE STORY AND...OH YEAH THE REVIEW PRICE IS FOURTEEN REVIEWS. I would have gone higher but since I made you guys wait for the update for solong, I decided it to just be fourteen. sweatdrop.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha characters or yu yu hakusho characters,BUT I DO OWN THE YUSUKE PLUSHIE. YAYYYYY. I ALSO OWN THE PLOT AND ATTITUDES OF THE CHARACTERSSO NYAHAHAHAHA. Okay I'm done.

* * *

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Kay mew. HERE ISMY ALL AWESOME UPDATE. EVERYONE ENJOY. 

Ryukotsusei: Mew I wouldn't be able to resist either. I find it way too humorous in a way. Kagome falling on her face. Hm wonder what would happen if youko fell on his face. sweatdrop

rave264: sweatdrop. Yup i do love leaving you guys in suspense. its one of my favorite past times. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I swear I'll update sooner this time.

The Silver Maiden: I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW CHAPPIE EITHER. wait ITS ALREADY HERE.YAY

ranchan23: Eh why would you want to hit your head if you were kagome. sweatdrop. err...nevermind. Hm I don't think i'll make it into a gory battle...yet. heh heh.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Mew okie dokie

ficfan3484: Yes I like her thoughts too. Who wouldn't. sweatdrop. and falling into the arms of her silver haired man. starry eyes. wish i were her

Buyo-chan: Awesome. I am so happy you were willing to sacrifice a review for this story. I feel so loved mew. YAY. I am really planning and hoping to have Kuronue in this story but we'll have to wait and see.

Damned Angel of the Dying Light: Oh don't worry. There will be someawesome fluff alright. YES YOU ASKED ABOUT THE PICTURE. AWESOME. Yup there will be apicture. Already gotten kagomes human form drawn.Now I must move on to her demon form. God this will take forever. Oh well. sweatdrop

anominous: I shall try not making them short for now on. I don't usually intend for them to be short. Usually it is just because I get awriters block.

Kane-chan: YES BLOOD SHED. LET THE BITCH BLEED. YAYYYYYY NYAHAHAHAHAHA

renyun: Hm good question. Your the first person who asked. THANK YOU FOR ASKING MEW. Though I don't think I'llgive her a name. sweatdrop

angel61991: Don't worry. i am going to get to that later in the series. winks. EVENTUALLY. Vixenia:heh, yeah right. Meagan: shut up

SunStar Kitsune: O.O of course youko is a thief in this. How could he not be?

Winter Shadow Wolf: I love this story too. Who wouldn't. It was made by me. Vixenia: meagan, quit gloating, the story was obviously made by me. Meagan: How on earth could it have been made by you. Your just an annoying side of me. Vixenia: ... no comment.

storywriter10791: Really. Awesome. I shall try to keepup the great work.

lunar witch: AWESOME. SOMEONE FINALLY NOTICED. YAY

Neo-Crystal: Wow a lot of people want this is youko's p.o.v. well since you guys are such awesome reviewers, I am sogoing to do whatever you please.

FuzzyEaredFangirl: Mew ya really want to know huh. Well lets see hm. Thank you for the suggestion. The idea of Youko thinking what happened is a very good idea.

lonelylulaby: Yay I am glad this story is interesting. Hope it gets even moreinteresting. heh heh

Krazed Kawaii kitsune: Sorry I wasn't able to update really soon. I would have if it weren't for my damned writers block. i am going to try to update all my stories before my school starts on monday. T.T i'm going to be a freshmen. YES FINALLY YAY

Kuramas Sweetie: I liked the chappie too. Bet you'll like this one just as much. NYAHAHAHAHA

s.s. :Kay I'm updating. Hope you like

PastelStar: OH a suggestion. Eyes sparkle. Hm should I put Kuronue in this story. It sounds like an awesome idea.

Koyuki-chan: Rolls eyes. I am not screaming. Its just that some people don't read author notes like you do T-chan so I try to catch their attention with the caplocks. Thanks for the compliment though.

bizzet162: Aw, don't worry, I'mchilled out.I just like reading you guys reviews to see whatopinions are about my story.Most writers never really ask there readers, so though you could say I am forcing you to tell me, I really do want to know every onesopinion. Not just toget a bunch of reviews to show off, but a bunchof different opinions. I thank you for the tenremark. Iwill now hide in a closet to cry in happiness mew. .

Phaidra: You know I am stilltrying to figure out what time erais in. It shouldbe aboutseven hundred years beforekagome's present time line. Or maybe it was a thousand years.But now I confused myself to when the barrier was put up you know. I can't believe I have already confused myself. sweatdrop.

Dark Ice Kitsune: mew I love you too forreviewing. youhave made me so happy. -glomps-

* * *

Youko's P.O.V. 

'This human girl, I have only had her for three minutes and already she's a nuisance' I thought as I continued running through the forest. The women who had lost the bet on the human girl had now just captured her, so now I had to waste my precious time chasing after the bitch.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. The only reason I was chasing after them in the first place was because I spent cold hard yen on that girl and like hell I was just going to let something I paid for be kidnapped.

I heaved a sigh and I felt my eyebrow twitch with impatience. Then, just as I wasn't looking...BANG.

"SHIT," I screamed out as I fell to the ground, and rubbed my nose before looking up and glared at what I had unknowingly run into. A tree. 'Great just great, I'm running into trees now, suddenly I don't like them that much anymore.' I thought with a glare.

I stood back up and then jumped up into the tree that I had just run into. I then jumped off the branch I had landed on so I could now see what was going on over the sea of trees. There I could see the bitch who had stolen that human women.

She was jumping high in the air and was seemingly having a fight with the human girl. Then out of no where the human did something to obviously hurt the women, which in any case, cause the idiot to come tumbling back down to blessed earth.

"KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," the girl screamed. I swore and instantly started running in her direction.

"SOS PEOPLE SOS, DAMN IT HELPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," she screamed. I rolled my eyes. 'What the hell does SOS mean?' I thought with irritation. My eyes widened as I saw something I would have never expected.

Feathers. They flooded around the mortal like flower petals of silver and black. 'Where did those come from?' I wondered as I sped up. Somehow, in a brilliant spark of light, in one fluent moment wings appeared on the girls back.

'What the hell, since when do wings suddenly appear on humans like that,' I thought in annoyance. Yet, even with her wings I could tell she was having trouble flying. Obviously she wasn't a skilled flyer. The wind currents seemed too much for her.

'Wings or not her body is still the same as a frail humans, I better get her before she breaks her neck.' I thought before jumping quickly in the air. The girl was just still quite a few yards from the ground. Quickly I raced to her side.

With one high jump I had been able to grab the girl who was now hidden by her wings. When I securely wrapped my arms around her waist I did a flip in the air and landed on my feet. Slowly, the girl had her wings open gracefully, giving her an angelic appearance. For a moment our eyes connected with each other.

Those beautiful blue eyes, I had never seen a human with blue eyes before, as soon as I saw them I new I had to have her. Something inside me called for, and as a thief, you must always listen to your instincts, it's the only way to stay alive.

"Are you hurt?" I asked in an indifferent tone. Just because my instincts told me to buy her, didn't necessarily mean I had to be nice to her. She was bought as a slave and that was how she was to be treated.

She glared at me for a second. Obviously offended by my cold demeanor. 'Women, always so damn sensitive about their feelings.' I thought with annoyance. Here I save her life and what do I get for it. A thank you would be nice but obviously it's not in her vocabulary if all she is going to do is glare at me as if I'm the bad guy. Which I am not…yet.

"I think I'm fine, scared out of my mind maybe, but I am pretty sure I'm fine," the girl said before giving me a bright smile.

Out of no where a strong gust of wind came passing by us, and out of no where the wings that had adorned the humans back blew off of her and surrounded us with a peaceful tranquility that seemed to ease all the tension in the area.

But alas some moments must come to an end, and this one was no different.

"Let go of her you filthy thief, she's mine," I heard the women who had previously put MY property in such a dangerous situation but a few moments ago.

I narrowed my eyes and growled. 'How dare she make such ridiculous claims on what I actually paid for' I thought in aggravation. I moved the human beside me and got ready for battle.

The women started running circles around me. I got a glance at her demon heritage. A fluffy grey and black striped tail.

'God not a raccoon demon. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to murder this little vermin.' I thought with annoyance as I continued to the women run around in circles like a lunatic.

"Um, does she not know we are in this direction or something?" The human whelp asked. I gave her a vague look. She shot me a sheepish grin.

"Foolish human, she is obviously using her speed to create duplicates of herself." I told the raven haired girl, my tail flickering in impatience.

"Oh like double team from that pokemon game my brother always plays." she said. I rolled my eyes. 'What the hell is pokemon. Humans are so confusing.'

"You know I find this amusing." came the girl's voice again. That annoying ever talking voice. 'Why can't she shut up, I thought humans normally kept there mouth shut when they are in danger.

"Really, and why may I ask, is that?" Came my bored reply.

"Oh well you see here we are having an almost completely normal conversation with each other while this wacko nutcase is running around us in circles and letting out maniacal laughter, its just classic."

I rolled my eyes. I swear anything could amuse this slip of a girl. Even when she is in present danger right now she still somehow finds it amusing, what the hell is wrong with this girl?

"Humans are weird."

"Demons are way too uptight, maybe you should loosen up, I am sure if you ate some sugar you would be A LOT more happier, hey I have some in my back pack which I happen to still have with me, you want any."

"Human, if you have yet to notice, there is a demon attacking us, and what on earth is sugar?"

"Huh oh yeah I forgot about that demon over there, wow she's still running, maybe she should get on the track team or something, anyways sugar is awesome, it totally hypes you up like... LIKE DRUGS, except they are not a harm to your health, well unless you eat to much of course."

And so the human continued chattering away like a sugar high bird that just couldn't shut up. I felt my eyebrow twitching in irritation.

'Will she just SHUT UP!' were my only thoughts as I continued to ignore the hyped up bird beside me. 'Please someone explain to me what was going on in my head when I decided to buy this human? I must have been temporarily insane or something.'

"Do you ever shut up?" I finally asked, getting irritated that this girl wasn't even BREATHING while she talked. How her face was not blue from the lack of air was beyond me.

"Nope, I never shut up, I'll just keep on talking and talking and talking..." Kagome said before finally I kicked her feet right from under her and allowed her to finally shut up as she fell face first into the ground.

'Finally.' I thought as I jumped in the air, dodging an attack from the raccoon women while pulling a seed out of my hair. I inserted just a tiny amount of my energy to the seed before throwing it on the ground.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten what had been laying so stupidly on the ground when I threw the seed. The human was only a few steps away from where the seed landed.

I rolled my eyes. This girl is practically begging for trouble. Maybe it'll do me some good to just let the plant eat her. Yes thats it, I'll just allow her to get eaten, at least it would spare me some misery.

Duplicates of the raccoon women surrounded us as all of them started moving in different directions. I flicked my ears and listened carefully as I allowed my plant to grow into the man eating plant that it was.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," the human screamed as one of my demonic plant's vines wrapped itself around her waist and lifted herself up into the air.

I sighed and slid my fingers through my hair, feeling irritated that for some reason I wanted to save the human from her obvious demise. I turned my back to them and continued looking for the real raccoon through all the duplicates.

Suddenly I heard the human scream right behind me.

"Hey silvery haired person, the real demon is three feet in front of you, the one with her eyes glowing." I looked over at my plant and glared at it for a minute.

'Why the hell is she not dead yet?' I thought vaguely to myself as I decided to take the humans advice and look three feet in front of me. And wouldn't you know it, her eyes were glowing a dark reddish gold, different from all the other duplicates around me.

Her eyes widened as I smirked at her. I telepathically controlled my vines as I allowed one to sneak up behind the now caught demon. I smirked even more as I allowed one of the vines to tap the girl on the shoulder.

The raccoon women slowly turned around and looked at the vine with wide eyes. The vine waved a hello greeting at her before out of no where vines came wrapping around her body tightly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NO PLEASE, SPARE ME, I SWEAR I'LL NEVER EVEN LOOK AT THE HUMAN AGAIN, I SWEAR, PLEASE NOT THAT, YOUKO, YOUR HIGHNESS, PLEASE HAVE MERCY." The raccoon pathetically pleaded.

"Hm, I don't know, should I really let you go," I said while ignoring her pleas to let her go.

"No, I'm sorry but I do not believe mercy is in my plants vocabulary, only food and flesh seem to be the only thing it actually knows, and I believe it sees you as food and you do seem to have flesh on you, though your tail could cause a nasty fur ball, but oh well, what kind of master would I be if I didn't give my pets what they would like to eat."

There was a few seconds of silence before the raccoon began screaming and screeching her head off. I smiled at the sound as if it were music to my ears as my plant began devouring the raccoon.

"Well that wasn't much of a fight." I said, thinking I was alone.

"Yeah I know." My eyes widened at the sound and whirled around only to find the human smiling at me and only but a foot away from my person. I narrowed my eyes at the smiling form.

"Why the hell are you still alive?" I asked her.

"Eh, why? Do you want me dead or something." The raven haired girl asked in exasperation.

"Do I even have to answer that question?" I told her in a cold voice. She just gave me an innocent face.

"Aw, then you don't want me dead, oh thats so sweet." She said sarcastically. I mentally rolled my eyes as I continued to glare at the happy go lucky human in front of me.

"So whats your name, I don't think you have told me, my name is Kagome."

"Slave, you have no right to ask for your masters name."

"Oh your just naughty aren't you, I didn't know you were into the slave and master sex talk, naughty, naughty," Kagome said in a teasing voice.

I just gave the human a wide eyed stare. 'She couldn't possibly mean... bed talk...could she.' I mournfully thought.

"Oh so you did mean it that way, god aren't you forward, but I'm sorry but I am not into that kinda thing, for you see I am way to young and innocent to be captured by your deadly seductive charms," Kagome went on dramatically while place one hand on her forehead and the other on her heart. I just rolled my eyes.

"Heh, young and innocent my ass." I told her smugly. Kagome pouted.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean you evil person you. I bet you were hoping that plant over there of yours would eat me weren't you. You big jerk. Unfortunately for you, me and your plant have become good friends." Kagome said in an irritated voice. My eyes widened.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you and my plant are actually...friends as you so call it." I asked her. She nodded.

"Yup, see watch." Kagome turned towards the plant and started walking up to it until she was but a few feet away from the monstrous beast. Kagome raised her hand up to the plant and, amazingly, one of the vines slowly and tenderly wrapped itself around her arm.

Kagome smiled happily while sweetly stroking the vine, causing the plant to burst into shivers of pleasure.

"See, she likes me." Kagome said in a proud tone. I just stared at her with wide eyes.

'How the hell...' was my only thought.

"So anyways, now that I have gotten your attention, you still haven't told me your name." Kagome said as she continued petting my now well mannered plant. I sighed. 'I swear, she is trying to annoy me on purpose isn't she.'

"My name is Youko Kurama. Not that it matters to you, for you will call me, and only call me, Master." I said icily.

"Sure thing Youko." Kagome said happily. I felt my eyebrow twitch again.

"Master, not Youko, Master." I gritted out angrily.

"Kay I'll remember that Youko." Kagome said while shrugging her shoulders. A vein throbbed in my forehead in agitation.

"MASTER DAMN IT, SAY MASTER, NOT YOUKO!" I yelled, finally getting fed up with this human wench.

"Eh, but Youko, I already told you, your bed talk isn't going to work on me." came the happy reply. 'Twitch twitch.'

"Damn it, will you just shut the hell up and say master already."

"But I thought you said to shut the hell up." Came the sly answer.

"And you listen to me when I say that?"

"No not really, so anyways, since I call you Youko, you should call me Kagome. Its only right since I get to say your name."

"You don't have the right at all to say my name you damn slave, so why would I degrade myself by saying yours."

"Ugh, Youko again with the sex talk, do you ever quit?"

I groaned. There was absolutely no getting through to this girl. For some reason I had this strange urge that things were going to get more interesting for now on.

"Will you just shut up." Yup a lot more interesting.

* * *

So what did you guys think. Was it good or bad? Should I stop updating all together or should I goon with this weird idea of mine. Remember, I will only find out if you tell me so please do tell me your ideas of this fic. 

Suggestions are always welcomed. Predictions are always blocked.REMEMBER FOURTEEN REVIEWS FOR THE UPDATE KAY MEW! Well hope you enjoyed. bai bai


	9. A vixens son

Hiya everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. And I am sorry that its kinda short and kinda random. I'm gonna try coming up with more thoughts for it sometime this week or during school. I promise I'll update sooner this time. Sorry it took like half a year to get my lazy ass to update.

I know how annoying that is so I'm gonna try really hard to update more often and get more creative ideas for my fics. Thanks so much with being patient with me and thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. I shall try harder at making this story better. Mostly this chapter deals with how Kagome feels about shippo being her son so don't get too bored with it.

Well time to answer my reviews. Ja ne.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own inuyasha characters or the yu yu hakusho characters and such but...I WILL I SWEAR I WILL. YOU CAN'T STOP ME. NYAHAHHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Ryukotsusei**: Heh heh. I agree with ya. Poor poor youko. Oh well. Sweatdrop.

**Kane-chan:** Thanks so much about understanding the shortness of the last chapter. True, I'm sure everyone will eventually get over it...hopefully.

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:** Nyahahahaha I agree with you, only this chapter and the next few will tell. Hmm wonder how long I am going to make this story. T.T hopefully not too long of a story. I have other stories I wanna make. Sweatdrop.

**ranchan23:** Indeed

**PastelStar:** Hmm thats a good idea. O.o you just gave me an awesome idea. MWAHAHAHAHA I AM SO EVIL.

**alakree**: I agree. She is a bit...err...weird ne. Mostly cause I wanted to make her a bit more fox like and playful. Nyahahahaha

**rira-chan**: k thanks for reviewing.

**angel61991**: I don't really know yet. Not too soon though cause I wanna make this story more interesting.

**ficfan3484:** really. AW THANKS A TON.

**hakkai-my-youkai:** I can't wait either.

**SphereShadow**: Thanks. I'll try to update sooner.

**Red Kitsune Flames**: Yeah the rest of the characters will come into the story. I want to get kagome to Youkos house first though.

**bizzet:** I hate predictions cause its like someone is telling me I am just too obvious and I love being unpredictable. Its what makes a good writer mysterious. Nyahahhahaha. I like suggestions cause I am too lazy to think of my own. Sweatdrop

**Chaotic Rei**: glad it was amusing. Makes me quite proud of myself.

**Koyuki-chan**: nyahahaha thanks a ton. Yup she does doesn't she. Sweatdrop

winter shadow wolf: k I'll try.

**cockroachelle:** I dunno. Perhaps I need to explain it more in the next chapter. Yeah thats a good idea I think I will.

**shadow hunter 01:** thanks...

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori:** shit I should of done that. I'm sorry I didn't. I should have reread this review before I started on this chapter. I'll try to read these reviews before I start writing okay. I tend to mess up on things when I don't.

**Black Hands**: K I will.

**Kuroune's Forbidden Lover:** I am really sorry it took me so long to update. I can't figure out why it took me so long though. Lately my inspiration has been down the drain. I guess I've been kinda depressed lately. Sorry about the wait.

**haraf**: Thanks a lot. I really appreciate that you like my fic so much. Nothing makes me happier then to have reviewers like you.

**rogue solus:** Okay

**koiichi no namae kaitou: **Thanks a ton.

**Falling Tenshi**: so did I. Sugar is indeed good. Hope you'll still read this ficcie. I'm glad that you like it.

**mistress yume**: Thank you so much.

**Bookaddict:** sorry bout that

**sexysesshoumaru-2:** me like it too

**Animeotakufreak**: this chappie isn't too hilarious but I'm glad you liked the last one.

**lady silverfox aka mychelle...:** NYAHAHAHAHAH THAT SOUNDS HILARIOUS

**FoxLuvr**: K

**kagomechik24**: k glad you liked it.

**Bloodcherry**: nyahahahaha same here.

**MoonFace01**: I hope it will be as interesting as you say

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

We began walking towards the forest now, my so called master ignoring me the whole time. I sighed. I wonder what came over me to get into such a strange conversation with the demon earlier. Maybe its because of my transformation earlier, Sango had said something about fox ears or something right. Maybe I've become a bit more playful because of it.

I sighed. Life was never easy at all for future girl in the past these days. I wonder sometimes if destiny had gotten the wrong girl to save the world. I narrowed my eyes. Wait one minute, save the world! I've already done that. The jewel is complete...so why the heck am I in some different time line again? I thought while looking around me suspiciously, as if looking for an answer.

Why am I still here, I should be with the others celebrating the completion of the shikon jewel, not being a slave to some demon who's ego is the size of Asia. Is this some kinda sick twisted joke or something. I looked up at the demon in front of me.

He wasn't too bad I suppose. I mean, he did save my life...twice actually. He saved me from both getting sold to that woman and kidnapped by her too. I guess he's not THAT bad...doesn't mean I trust him or anything. I sighed. This was frustrating.

"So um...where are we going?" I asked finally, trying to not think about anything about my predicament. The demon looked at me and I could see his right eyebrow slightly raise in irritation. I had a tendency to irritate people I guess.

"You realize you are a slave do you not, as a slave you must ACT like a slave. So why don't you be a good little slave and be quiet." The silver haired man said. I narrowed my eyes. Why that little...

"Hey, as if I'm gonna bow to your sorry ass! I was captured and FORCED to be a slave, doesn't mean I'm gonna act like a slave just cause you told me too, its your fault for buying me, so in that case, your just gonna have to deal with me." I said angrily. God sometimes I think this guy is worse then Inuyasha throwing a temper tantrum.

"So anyways, where are we going Youko?" I asked again. The demon sighed in frustration.

"Did I not already tell you NOT to call me Youko, slave?" He said while glaring at me.

"And did I not tell you to call me Kagome." I said indignantly. Youko just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Were going to find my other slaves, I left them somewhere in the forest." Youko finally said. I blinked, not expecting that he would actually answer my question.

"Oh that's good, I was worried about them, they are really sweet ya know, I met them both before you bought them. They were all nice too me. I wonder if their okay. Mokuren is practically still a little girl and she's alone. But then again, Hyo will probably protect her...probably." I said out loud.

"Tell me human, do you ever shut up, or is this normal for your kind to just go on talking as if everyone is interested in what you have to say." Youko said sarcastically. I blushed. I forgot that I had been babbling.

"Sorry, I do tend to do that sometimes, I guess I really can't shut up at times, maybe it's cause I am just so used to talking to somebody that I can sometimes forget who I am talking to. Eh heh heh." I said while nervously combing a strand of hair.

Youko's P.O.V.

I raised my eye brow at her. What a very strange creature she was. Apologizing for such a little thing and yet not apologizing for insulting me. I sighed. Women are such strange things, maybe I should just throw her in a ditch or give her hard chores. Oh yes indeed, VERY hard chores. I smirked in delight at the thought. Ah sweet revenge, how I have missed thee.

"Hey Youko, watch are you thinking about, you got that look in your eye like your gonna maim someone or something." The woman joked as she gave me a grin. I decided it was best to sniff out my new slaves and ignore the human. It seemed they were only about a mile away from where we were. …thank god.

It didn't take long for us to finally find the two, who were, like good slaves, exactly where I left them unlike SOMEONE I know. I sighed. Why the hell did I pay for that girl anyways. Humans were weak and couldn't possibly keep up with the work that most demons could.

I smirked. She was a dead girl. I'll make sure of that. Now if I could only get her to act like a slave. Difficult, oh so very difficult. perhaps I could make her clean the gardens. The plants ate the last demon I put out there why not try a human. I chuckled at the thought of the human screaming her head off and begging me to save her.

"Hey Mokuren, so did ya miss me too much." I heard the girl say. I rolled my eyes. Did she EVER stop talking. ...probably not.

Kagome's P.O.V.

"Yes, I was very worried about you Kagome, that demon didn't hurt you did she?" Mokuren asked, her eyes checking me over as if to find a big mass of blood gushing out of me somewhere. I could feel sweat drip my forehead at the ridiculous thought.

"Nope she didn't hurt me, big, tall and mighty here saved me so I'm alright," I said while pointing at Youko who snorted in protest.

"I only saved your sorry ass, which I now regret doing, because you were worth good money." he responded coldly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"YOU JACKASS, HOW DARE YOU, YOU DIDN'T EVEN PAY THAT MUCH!" I yelled which cause his ears to twitch in displeasure. He glared at me and I could see his eye start to twitch in annoyance.

"And tell me dear human, how the hell much do you think your worth." He said in a bored tone. Oh he was so dead now.

"A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN WHAT YOU PAYED FOR." I screamed in irritation. Jeesh doesn't he know how to talk to a lady. Damn sexist jerk...

"Trust me, if anything it should have been less then what I payed for." He answered calmly. Somehow he reminded me of Sesshomaru. A big ass that thought that everyone was lower than him, especially humans. God it was like talking to a damn brick wall.

"Well you shouldn't have been buying slaves in the first place because not only are you acting like some jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else but also your acting like your too lazy to clean your own damn house. Jeesh if its so hard to make your bed than just sleep on the god damn floor." I said, fed up with his I'm better then you attitude. It could really get on a persons nerves.

"You should learn your place wench and quit talking, do you realize I could have you slain in a matter of minutes." He said in annoyance. I could feel Mokuren pulling my arm, as if telling me to back off but god he pissed me off too much that I didn't really feel like backing off at the moment.

"Go ahead, I'm not scared of you, I've had a lot more fearsome demons then you come up to me and say that they were gonna kill me in the most torturous of ways so why the heck should I be scared of you." I said defiantly, holding my chin up proudly.

I could see just how badly he wanted to rip my head off but hey, who cared about that, I may not be too experienced but I'm still a priestess and I could purify his ass whenever the heck I wanted.

"Thats it, just shut up and lets go home already." I heard Youko growl. I rolled my eyes and nodded, figuring if I didn't then I'd be in big shit. God he was so annoying. I'd rather be listening to Inuyasha whine about collecting jewel shards then this.

I sighed sadly. I wonder how everyone is doing. It won't be long until they notice I never went home. Mom, Sota and Grandpa must be worried sick and Shippo must be scared out of his mind. My hands clenched into fists at the thought of what Shippo would think if he knew I never made it home.

"Kagome are you okay, you look sad." Mokuren said worriedly. I looked over at her sadly and tried my best to smile. She reminded me so much of Shippo. So young...so innocent. I already knew I was getting attached to her and it broke my heart at the thought of leaving her...if I ever could.

"Its alright Mokuren, I'm just worried about my son is all...he must be lonely and I know as soon as he finds out I never made it home he's gonna flip. And the rest of my family and friends are gonna being really worried as well." I said.

"You have a son." I heard Hyo say. Wow she's been so quiet I almost forgot she was there.

"Yeah, his name is Shippo. He's a real sweetheart and I know he's prolly gonna chew Inuyasha's ears off when he figures out that I might not come home in a really long time." I said sadly.

"But...you smell like a virgin, how could you possibly have a son." Hyo asked curiously. I blinked for a minute before feeling my face redden in embarrassment.

"Er...well you see he's not my son really, he was actually an orphan and I took him in. He's a fox demon like...like Youko." I said realizing that in fact Youko is indeed a fox demon. I saw Youko's fox ears perk up at the sound of his name. I couldn't help but giggle. I loved it whenever dog like ears perked up. It was so...cute.

"So your taking care of a young fox demon." I heard Youko ask, his curiosity obviously getting the better of him. I smiled widely and nodded proudly.

"Yup, he's like the son I never had, I've known him for about two years now and he's been there for me ever since we first met. He's the cutest fox you'll ever see and I can't tell you how many girlfriends he's gone through since we started traveling together." I said happily. I could see Youko smirk slightly.

"Heh well thats only natural, foxes are very seductive creatures, though I am surprised that one would willing be mothered by a human, he must really trust you to be able to let you call him your son." Youko said. Wow when did Mr. I hate your guts become so...nice, must be because I am praising his kind or something though I am kinda praising myself too because I'm also a fox demon...but he doesn't need to know that yet.

"Yeah he does, we've been there for each other for so long that I couldn't possibly imagine living two weeks without seeing him. It kinda makes me wish I had some of my own kids. He's growing up so fast that I'm afraid sooner or later he's going to find a mate and settle down somewhere. I'd really miss him if that happened even though he promised that until I find a mate he will like, then he won't go anywhere. I feel kinda selfish keeping him all to myself though." I said, a small blush of embarrassment once again on my face. Youko chuckled lightly.

"So what kinda fox is he?" He asked. I smiled warmly as I remembered just exactly what breed Shippo was.

"He's a Fire fox. And he's getting better at his attacks everyday and I'm pretty sure when I see him again he'll probably be a lot taller then he was when I left. I guess I finally realize why my mom was always upset at the idea of me growing up. It makes me sad to think soon Shippo will be bigger than me." I said and chuckled at the thought.

"Heh, you really don't want that kit to grow up do you." Youko replied, his tail wagging in silent laughter at my predicament. I chuckled.

"Nope, I want him to be little forever cause that way I can still lift him up and hold him in my arms all the time." I said childishly. Okay I know thats a bit too much to hope for but hey, I love Shippo too much to want him to grow up.

"Oh Kagome, that's just too much to ask for." Mokuren said while stifling her laughter behind her hand. I smiled shyly. I could hear Hyo also having a good laugh as well.

"Well I can't help it, Shippo's the only kid I've ever had and I guess it's the fact that I know soon after he's all grown up I'll probably have kids of my own and well...that kinda scares me, its obvious why Shippo likes me, but what if my kids don't ya know, ah hell why am I even talking about this." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Kagome chan thats so sweet, you really want to have kids don't you?" Mokuren said. I smiled and nodded happily.

"Yup I want a lot of em," I said and laughed out loud at the very idea. I suddenly had a picture of Inuyasha in my mind. My smile suddenly faded. Inuyasha...it was obvious how much he still loved Kikyo...and its been awhile since I actually felt things like love in that way towards inuyasha so...who did I have left to actually make a family with.

What if...what if I never will be able to have a family like that. I thought sadly.

"Hey, whats wrong with you." Hyo said as she gave me a light smack to the head. I blinked. I really needed to stop thinking about things like this so much.

"Nothing really...just thinking about things." I said.

"Well you better stop thinking so much because we are almost to our destination." Youko said calmly. I blinked. So I was finally going to see this great place of his am I. I smirked at the thought. Oh this will be fun. VERY fun.

* * *

Hiya everyone. Glad that you read my story. I really appreciate it. Hope you don't hate me for not updating in like forever. I'll try to make up for it for now on. I'm sorry that this chappie wasn't as good at the others. I'll try a lot harder. Promise. 


	10. pride and arrogance

Hi everyone. Wow three years. Its been three years since I'm updated. I won't blame you if some of you don't remember this fic, but I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive this lazy authoress. I guess I should have written a longer update than this, but come on, I've barely written at all lately, I'm going to need some time to once again adjust.

I, unfortunately, can not promise that this update will be as good as the others. Just like everyone else in the past three years, I have changed as well. My writing style has also changed, though I'd like to think that it wouldn't be much. I'd like to thank all of you that have stuck with me after all these years

You're all a true blessing. I'm sorry for ignoring your pleas and threats to update. I swear I'll try to get better at that. I can only hope that you all still enjoy what I write, and will still read it, even if I do piss you off with my inevitable laziness.

Well here is the update you've all been waiting for. Don't worry, it gets better than this. I promise!!!

Kagome's P.O.V.

"If I step in one more pile of crap, I swear I'm using that freaking so perfect its unholy hair of yours to wipe it off," I muttered angrily, my nose wrinkling at the horrid stench. Honestly, I thought rich guys were supposed to at least have horse-drawn carriages or something.

Maybe he spent all his money on us and couldn't afford one. Then again, he's a demon right. How many demons do you actually see being carried by horses? In fact, how many horses would allow a demon to ride it without the fear of being eaten? Oh god, now I'm hungry. Okay I wouldn't eat a horse… though just about anything sounds good right about now.

"I'm hungry," I whined. Mokuren nodded in silent agreement though Hyo just continued looking unperturbed about such simple things. Weren't demons supposed to have less of an appetite? Aren't I a demon? Then why the hell am I so hungry?

Five minutes later and yet still no sign of stopping. What the hell ever happened to rest stops? "Hey didn't you hear me? Youko I'm hungry. Feed me!" I cried, feeling my stomach grumbling in need of food.

All I received from my grumbling is an irritated twitch of a sleek silver ear. If I weren't so hungry, I probably would have once again considered rubbing it with my fingers. Have no idea what it is about cute animal ears, but it just brings out some needy instinct to caress defenseless loveable ears.

"Youko, I'm hungry." I said, which once again only received the greeting of a twitching ear and some scary claw twitching. But that wasn't going to keep me from my freedom of speech. No way in hell. So I continued pronouncing my hunger over and over in the whiniest voice I could think of, like a constant mantra. Surely the guy couldn't ignore me forever right?

"Wench, shut up or just die where you stand." Came a grumbled roar. "I refuse to die before I've even been fed. Haven't you ever heard of feeding your companions? Or are you just so heartless that you don't even care that my stomach is willing to chew on your arm and see if it's tasty."

"Let's get one thing straight. I am not some companion that thought it would be a wonderful adventure to bring you along with me. You are a slave. MY slave. Deal with it. Also, if you want food, then you can just go get it by your god damned self. Don't expect me to do favors to humans that aren't even useful."

My eye twitched at that one. Jeesh, who the hell did this guy think he was? God?! Who was he to say whether or not I was useful. Sure in the five minutes time after he bought me I was kidnapped by some horny lesbian, but that didn't make me worthless!

Making up my mind, I allowed my feet to stop moving and sank down on a nearby tree stump. We had been traveling for four hours straight with absolutely no rest. Sure I was used to this kind of thing but come on, I haven't eaten in like three days. Maybe even four now that I think about it. I was practically suffering from severe starvation and possibly even dehydration.

Angered gold eyes filled my vision as the angry fox demon got in my face, his nose just barely brushing against mine. "Human wretch, get up and cease this pointless complaining. We will eat when we reach the compound. Do you understand what I am saying or is it too much for that simple brain of yours to handle?" He growled, his voice barely above a whisper, but still loud enough to get the hair on my neck raising, and not from fear either. My eyes narrowed in anger and my hands shook from the urge to see what effect strangling would have on Youko's pale, model-like skin.

"Now look here bucko, I smell like shit, I haven't eaten in days, for some reason I've been sold off to some arrogant asshole that has a whole tree shoved up his ass, and I'm thirsty. You can go on and on about what the hell you want after I'm fed, got it. Until then, take a message after the beep. I'll be back to giving a shit about what you think in twenty. We clear? BEEP!"

Deciding that this was indeed the end of another pointless conversation, I dropped my huge yellow bag that thankfully I still had for some reason. Shifting threw it I let out a yip of happiness when I came across a pack of ramen. Tears of happiness gathered in my eyes as I looked at the container.

"Youko go get me some firewood." I received no answer. Not even a growl of protest. I looked up from my glorious bowl of food. My eyes becoming wide as I took in the fact that I was alone. As in all by myself.

"Where the hell did he go?" Not even Hyo and Mokuren were around. "They… they abandoned me? TRAITORS!!!" Pouting I decided Youko would probably come back. He probably just wanted to scare me by leaving me alone in the woods where any demon in plain site could eat me. The ass.

Straightening my shoulders, I went to gather the fireword. Someone had to do it after all. It just shows that I'm the bigger man here. That's all. Besides, Youko probably won't even come back until he had Mokuren and Hyo away from the evil influence that is me.

I wasn't even considering that he might not come back. He did spend a lot of money on me. Even more than Mokuren for some reason. Not sure how much he paid for Hyo though.

Humming quietly, I beg to gather all the needed firewood, feeling slightly homesick. Not for my home in the future but rather the one in the feudal era, though then again now that I think about it, am I even in the past? Last time I checked, the sky has always been blue no matter what era I am in.

Slightly shocked at my inner musings, my head tilted back to take in the sky. Yup still read with lightning shooting out of it. Okay, yeah something is definitely odd about this. I wasn't a science guru back in middle school, or in what little time I have gone to high school, but I'm positive the sky has never been red. So where the hell was I? And why the hell did it take me half a day to actually figure this out. Honestly, I'm really starting to wonder about my thinking capacity sometimes.

Deciding I probably wouldn't have my questions answered anytime soon, I put the question in the back of my mind. I'd ask Youko or someone else to answer this strange phenomenon later. For now, food must come first.

It took a few minutes to get the fire started and the ramen cooking, but the end result was worth it. I wish Youko hadn't taken away Mokuren. The poor thing looked starving and probably would have loved to eat something. I felt a bit guilty about leaving her to the clutches of some demon with a god complex, but I figured she'd be fine. It couldn't have been that long since she was last fed… right?

The sky was already considerably darker than when I first came here, thought still red, probably what people would call a version of night time here. I wonder how long it would take before Youko got back. Though honestly, I have to wonder why the hell I'm waiting for him.

I don't even know the guy, and besides the time he saved me from the slightly disturbing adulation of that creepy raccoon woman, he's been nothing but a pompous ass. But then again, I'm god knows how many miles away from the bone eaters well, lacking any weapons other than some of my purifying powers.

I mean its great that I have some demon form or whatever, but what's the use of it when I don't even know how to use it? I don't even know why I've been turned into a demon in the first place. Or why I was sent here instead of my own home.

While I was pondering about the latest developments in my dysfunctional life, a silver feather dipped in black at the tip suddenly glided into my lap. I twitched completely. What the hell was I supposed to do with this? Just as I was reaching to grab it, a gust of wind had the thing blowing away.

"Hey wait! That's my feather! Get back here!!!" I yelled, giving chase after the elusive thing. A huge thump suddenly came from behind me. Slowly turning around, while praying silently that it was only Youko throwing a temper tantrum, I took in the scene behind me.

A huge battle ax was slashed into the tree trunk that just a few moments ago had been occupied by me. My bookbag was slashed in half as well. I slowly followed up the wood connecting to that hunk of steel, taking notice of the horrid pale blue flesh with bulging dark blue veins into it.

Connected to that arm, which my I add was a REALLY big arm, was the pale blue muscled figure of an uglier than sin ogre, who at least had to be ten feet tall. Red eyes stared at me as huge nostrils flared in rage. Orangey yellow teeth snarled at me as I began to slowly back up.

God, what the hell have I done to deserve another demon wanting chop my head off this time? Honestly, can I not just have a thirty minute break WITHOUT ANY INTERRUPTIONS?!

Yup, the cursed cliff hanger. Three years of no updates but still some things just don't change right. Trust me, I'll try to update this soon. Please review!!! It would mean so much. Even if I don't deserve it. At least review to yell at me. XD that would make me feel very loved!

Vixenia~


End file.
